


Lucha Libre

by lil_aber_lisa



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_aber_lisa/pseuds/lil_aber_lisa
Summary: Sonny thinks it be fun to try out "roleplaying" after being given the lucha libre mask from Xander... What does Will think?





	Lucha Libre

Sonny ran his fingers around the string that held the mask together at the back, he slid his hands around the eyeholes of the mask. Sonny halted for a moment, he checked the hall and closed the doors to the living room before he slipped on the mask over his face keeping his eyes shut unsure if he wanted to see himself.

He counted to three in his mind and he opened his eyes tentatively and stared at his reflection in the mirror that hung above the mantle. He laughed nervously thinking at how ridiculous he was being before he began to mumble to himself.

"You see me?"

"You ready?" Sonny said flexing his arms and body into a semi squat position like wrestlers would do

"Are you ready to face your worst nightmare" Sonny growled to no one in the room all the while not noticing that William had come through a side entrance to the living room and was leaning against the wall with crossed arms and a bemused look as he continued to watch his husband's behaviour.

Sonny continued to mumble, growl and throw a few punches until Will couldn't keep his sniggers quiet any further and let out a loud laugh erupted from him.

Sonny jumped and pulled the mask free from him quickly

"Will, you're awake, errr how long… How long you been there?"

"Long enough to see my luchador prepare for his first batalla." Will replied.

Will waltzed into the centre of the room and in front of Sonny who held the mask behind his back whilst Will drew nearer and planted several chaste kisses on his lips and his hand fell into its usual spot on Sonny's cheek. Sonny enjoyed the connection and when he drew away his eyes dropped to stare at the mask he now held in front of himself, William could see the mask from the other day and asked

"Sonny?"

Sonny looked up and replied "hmmm?" a little distractedly

"You want to say something?"

"Have you, I mean have you thought about… well you know… roleplaying?"

"Roleplaying? Like, doctor, patient roleplay?" Will quizzingly asked

"Yeah or you know…" Sonny took a breath and whispered "Lucha libre and his prize"

Will missed what Sonny had said "Say that again please?"

"Lucha libre and his prize" Sonny spoke a little louder.

Will tried to keep a neutral face but inside he wasn't sure if Sonny was trying to punk him or be serious.

"As in one of us wears that?" whilst pointing to the scrunched-up mask that Sonny now had clenched between his hands.

"Maybe"

"Sonny, darling, you sure?" Will asked

Sonny nodded and looked to Will "Thought it could be, you know, fun?"

Will held a hand out to his husband and responded, "come on then"

"Now?" Sonny said surprised

"Well is there someone or somewhere else you want to be or do this with?" Will said

"No, no, okay" Sonny stuttered and took Will's hand and was led to their bedroom, Sonny closed and locked the door behind them because he definitely didn't want anyone to interrupt them.

Will turned nervously his earlier confidence faltering "So, errrm how, what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, well I thought, well maybe you could, I'm not sure, just maybe…" Sonny began to realise he hadn't thought this out

"Well do you want me undressed or not?" Will asked

Sonny smiled "I like undressing you" Will blushes and kicks off his sneakers and stands there

"Well then Lucador, take your spoils!" Sonny sniggered at first before realising Will was serious.

"Oh sorry, yes err, one sec" Sonny rummaged in a drawer for something and darted into the bathroom. He quickly unzipped his jeans and changed them for a green pair of board shorts, he yanked his socks off whilst trying to keep his balance, then shuck off his loose fitted shirt and vest top to reveal his bare chest covered only by his natural rug of hair.

He took one look in the mirror before placing the mask back on over his head and he straightened it in place.

Will back in the bedroom, realising that Sonny would be a few minutes sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his socks off as well. Will feels slightly apprehensive, he has always wondered if they would try different kinks, but this was definitely the weirdest thing to begin with.

Will realised that Sonny had been some time in the bathroom, he tiptoed to the door and lent his ear against it hoping to hear a noise in there to make sure Sonny was alright. Will scrunched his face a little trying hard to concentrate but couldn't hear anything. He sighed took a few steps away and paced the room before returning to the door and tapping it gently

"Sonny? You okay in there?" Will asked.

Sonny who hadn't realised how long he had been staring into the mirror psyching himself up for something that he had suggested

"Errr, yeah, sorry, I … well… I will be right out"

Will could tell with the amount stuttering Sonny wasn't alright but he returned to the foot of the bed and sat and waited for his husband, he glanced down to his hand and admired his wedding band once more, twisting it and rolling it around his finger. He smiled remembering that moment they exchanged vows and he was able to call Sonny his husband again. Will hadn't heard the door unlock and Sonny step out.

Sonny watched Will staring at his ring and he smiled, his love, his best friend, gave him a little more confidence in what he was about to do… without a second guess Sonny rushed forward, his hands on each of Will's shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed and practically pinned him to the bed

"Hmmmmph" was the sound that came from Will and for a moment Sonny thought he had hurt Will. Sonny who had agilely straddled Will knelt back and asked, "Oh god are you okay?"

Will looked up at Sonny and before he answered he couldn't help but hide the look on his face of Sonny there bare chested wearing that damn mask

"Errr, sorry yeah, you took me by surprise that's all, I wasn't expecting…" Will propped himself up to his elbows and stared at his husband who had closed his eyes himself, Will wanted to reassure him and so he brought his one arm round and brushed his hand along Sonny's torso, up through his chest hair and the curve of his neck and cheek

"Hey, look at me… it's okay, I'm okay" Will said

"I should have been more careful, it's only been a few weeks…"

Will hooked his arm around Sonny's neck and drew him near attempting to kiss his husband, as they drew closer the material coming closer to Will, he couldn't, nope he really couldn't, his other arm came around and took hold of the string on the back of the mask and pulled it off revealing Sonny's face with its red blush of embarrassment and worry.

"Mi amor" Will said aloud before licking his bottom lip and catching Sonny's lip, Sonny's arms now moved around Will for balance.

"Mi amor" Will whispered again into Sonny's ear, causing shivers to race down Sonny's back, his arm wrapping around Will a little tighter.

Breaths begin to race as their kissing becomes deeper and Will slides his tongue along Sonny's lip and Sonny responding with a groan and his own tongue connecting to Will's.

"I feel a little overdressed to this party" Will mumbled, Sonny laughed and dropped his hands to the bottom of Will's T-shirt and dragged it up, Will held his arms up to allow the garment to be freely stripped from his body.

Will pushed himself further up the bed and Sonny followed suit lying to the side and allowing their kissing to continue, Will's hands occasionally dipping down to the rim of Sonny's shorts and one arm wrapping around Sonny's back and pulling him closer.

Sonny leans back breathless and smiles "I'm sorry about, well that" glancing across to the mask that was on the floor.

Will laughed and replied, "perhaps we start off simpler, maybe a blindfold next time?"

Sonny smiled and nodded "Now, Mr Horton- K, where were we?"

"My luchador was taking his spoils!" Will laughed mischievously, Sonny swatted Will's arm before being pulled back in for kisses from Will who rolls Sonny onto his back and Will on top and enjoy their mid-afternoon make out.


End file.
